1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to book holders and more particularly to a book holder for supporting a book below and forward of the support surface to which it is permanently attached, such as a kitchen cabinet or shelf in which the book supporting portion can also be pivoted and stored into a concealed position conveniently beneath the support surface. The book supporting portion can be extended below and forward of the support surface to a convenient viewing level without occupying table or counter space.
2. Disclosure Statement
Many types and kinds of book holders have been developed for use on tabletops and the like for supporting an open book in a position to be readable by a person seated at such table or desk. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,889, issued Aug. 29, 1978 to Durket, U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,721, issued Oct. 7, 1952 to Pollard, and U.S. Pat. No. 324,234, issued Aug. 11, 1885 to Cole, all disclose book holders for desks in which the book supporting portion is stored below the desk top and pivotally mounted so that it can be moved above the desk top for supporting the book in an open position to be readable by a person seated at the desk. All three of these patents teach book holders which occupy a portion of the desk top space. Book holders for supporting or storage of books below a chair are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,680. issued Apr. 27, 1965 to Landvik, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,915, issued June 15, 1971 to Meyers. Further, a cookbook holder is known which is portable and can be suspended behind the center post of an upper kitchen cabinet. This cookbook holder is not permanently secured below the kitchen cabinet for out of the way storage and does not include the pivotally mounted book support portion included in the book holder of the present invention.